I Said, No!
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Yami refuses a duel from Seto, with interesting results [SetoYami, drabblish fluffy oneshot]


**Warning : **OOCness, fluff, **shounen-ai**, implied **yaoi**, oh and Noa's here :D Because he's cute XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything XD

**Notes : **Whoa, I haven't written a SetoYami fanfic in _ages_ XD I tried a different way of writing on this fanfic (is it _even _noticeable?) and yeah… It's rather light-hearted and fluffy (sappy works too XD) **Enjoy** :) This is for Seto's birthday last year, so… yeah. The time-frame is… _off_.

* * *

"No."

The monosyllabic, two-lettered answer causes a deep frown to appear on the businessman's face. The people standing nearby Seto Kaiba could swear that they could hear the CEO's gritting teeth. The person standing in front of him looks uncaring, his hands folded simply on his chest.

"…No?"

The tone Kaiba uses is disbelieving, and (damn it!) he refuses to accept a _no_ for an answer.

Yami gives him the 'are you deaf?' look. "I said _no_, Kaiba."

Kaiba stares at the King of Games, and Yami looks decidedly uncomfortable under the intense stare. Yami's minions (friends, whatever) are huddled behind the leather-clad teen, anxiously watching the duo's interaction. Mutou looks annoyingly amused, while friendship girl looks distressed.

"…"

With his navy blue school jacket billowing behind him, Seto Kaiba turns around dismissively and strides down the hallway, disappearing mere seconds after.

Yami's friends turn to the ex-pharaoh expectantly. Yami's crimson eyes look strangely forlorn, but the look disappears as he looks up at his companions.

"Let's go," Anzu says (though the distressed note doesn't disappear completely yet). Yami nods wordlessly and lets himself be pulled by Jou and Tristan towards the stairs.

Yugi's large, purple eyes watch his _aibou_ and he sighs.

**

* * *

**

It's rather unbelievable to say that his brother looks depressed. Seto Kaiba, after all, is known for his fierce countenance, witty retorts and scathing glares. This time, however, Mokuba wonders what could have happened to his strong brother. It's not very common to practically _see_ the moody, black clouds hanging over the brunet.

"Nii-san?" The question is tentative, but Seto doesn't even lift his eyes from the form he's reading. The younger Kaiba, however, knows that his brother has been reading that same form for over two hours already, without moving.

"Nii-san," The simple word is pronounced with more strength, with the younger Kaiba trying his best to imitate his brother's booming, intimidating voice. Seto doesn't acknowledge Mokuba, causing the black-haired teen to sigh in frustration.

Though Seto doesn't say anything, Mokuba knows who the culprit is.

He punches Yugi's number viciously, and prepares to blow somebody's ears off.

**

* * *

**

Yugi has been mentally keeping track of time. The others are on the living room, with Jou battling against Yami in another one of his "comebacks". The phone rings once, and his small hand picks it up and places it a couple of inches away from his ear. As expected, Mokuba's shrilly voice pours out from the phone, causing Yugi to cringe slightly. The others don't hear, but Yami looks towards him in question. Yugi waves his partner back to his game and turns around, so that nobody could read his lips.

"Yes, Mokuba?" A hint of devious amusement is present on his normally-angelic-innocent voice.

More enraged screeches from the other line.

"I'm afraid I don't know anything—"

He's cut off with more (furious) ranting from Mokuba.

"Well… you could always talk to _him_ right now…"

Mokuba's line grows silent and Yami is already beside him. The ex-spirit pokes Yugi on his shoulder and Yugi chuckles as he hands the phone to the Duel King.

"Hello?" Yami's voice has a hint of curiosity on it.

Yugi can't hear Mokuba's yells, but Yami _is _listening to somebody talk. After a few seconds, Yami places back the phone and calls out to Jou that he won't be able to finish the duel, since he has to do something important.

"Well, what did _he _say?" Yugi asks carefully, but the strange glint in his eyes went unnoticed.

"Noa told me to come to the Kaiba mansion. He said it's _very _important." The forlorn look comes back to the other's crimson eyes.

"Good luck, Yami!" Yugi states a tad _too _cheerfully, but Yami's mind is busy with… a certain someone, and he doesn't pay attention to his partner's decidedly-strange behavior.

He goes out from the Game Shop, with Yugi still smiling in his I-just-won-a-bet way. He practically _skip_s on his way to the phone and calls a (very long) list of people, while his mind is planning a couple of things to buy from the money he's going to collect.

**

* * *

**

"What are you doing here?" Seto Kaiba's voice prevented the ex-pharaoh from going further into the mansion. Seto sounded really _down_, and Yami feels another clench in his heart.

"I came here… about the duel…" Explaining things like _this _isn't his forte, so he stammers, and flat-out fails to explain his mission here.

"The duel that you blatantly refused," Kaiba sounds hurt again. "It's because I'm not good enough, isn't it? I'm not worthy to be your rival anymore and you don't want to duel me anymore." The resignation and resentment is too obvious, causing Yami to smile slightly.

"Can it, Yami," Seto retorts at Yami's amused smile.

"You're so adorable, getting angry like that," The spiky-haired teen remarks cheekily, his smile not dropping from his face. Seto's blue eyes narrow in anger, and Yami decides that this is the perfect moment to explain himself.

"I refused the duel, because… I asked Yugi to help me shop for your birthday gift," Yami states at last, his head bowed down slightly to keep the other from seeing his embarrassed blush. He hears a chuckle, and Yami looks up, startled.

Seto Kaiba, walking block of ice, _is laughing_. Never mind that the brunet is laughing _at him_, but Seto's laughing!

"You don't have to laugh at me…" The King of Games mutters sulkily, but he doesn't protest when the CEO walks towards him in long strides and encases him in a warm embrace. It was then that Yami decided that he doesn't mind being laughed at if it means he could hear Kaiba's heartfelt laugh.

**

* * *

**

Yugi licks his thumb, satisfied, and counts the sweet-smelling bills on his hands.

_Ten, twenty, forty, sixty, seventy…

* * *

_

**OWARI**

Waaaaa, the OOCness! –cries- Poor Seto –cries some more- Anyhow, a bit of fluff is always good for the heart :) **Reviews are utmost welcome** **while flames will be ignored.**


End file.
